


orange is the bluest L word

by KitFistosBeard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curious Sansa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Plot in progress, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard
Summary: a university AU for my fave GOT lesbians.Sansa is a freshman, assigned to be roommates with Yara, not missing her deadbeat boyfriend Harry, and is very intrigued by a certain brunette rose on her floor. A wholesome gay coming of age for dear Sansa, finding her queer family at King's Landing College. Loosely inspired by The L Word, but not really.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. Move-In Day

Amongst all of her belongings that could fit into her father’s station wagon now scattered across her side of the small dorm room, the panic of her decision to move across the country had started to set in Sansa’s stomach. King Landing and the college she was now attending were as different from her northern home as she could fathom. That, of course, was the point, but the nerves were still inescapable. Her new roommate hadn’t shown yet, and Sansa was grateful for the moments for herself in the new space. She only wished her mother weren’t buzzing about in her typical overbearing way, providing unsolicited decorating advice. She had taken the dorm-provided curtains as the current subject of her ire. 

“Mom, it’s a dorm. The curtains are what they are.” Sansa sighed as she opened the first box she reached and began to sort through her clothes. The majority of her winter clothes were still in Winterfell as the weather in King’s Landing rarely dipped below blissfully cool, and never reached the freezing lows of her home. 

“Hopefully, your father finds a parking spot soon. Maybe he can do something about these curtains.” Her mother continued – Catelyn Stark was a stubborn woman, and as one of the most sought-after interior decorators in the North, she had picked out most of the things for Sansa’s room. Sansa didn’t mind all that much, as she knew it would remind her of home in the coming months. However, this new fixation on the unchangeable curtains was testing her.

“Let it go, Mom. No one will even notice the curtains with the nice posters you picked out.” Sansa noted the smile that crossed her mom’s stern expression at the compliment.  
“Oh, thank you, Sansa.” Her mom’s eyes had suddenly gotten teary. “I’ll miss you, dear. What will I do without you to keep Arya and the boys in line?”

“Mom, don’t cry!” Sansa laughed, trying to cover the fact that her own eyes had gotten a little misty. Just then, her dad appeared at the door, holding the last of her belongings in two suitcases.

“Have the waterworks already started?” He said as he dropped the suitcases on Sansa’s bed, adding to the chaos. “No sign of a roommate yet? What did you say her name was?”

“Yara. Yara Greyjoy.” In Sansa’s orientation package, she had received her dorm room number and the full name of her roommate-to-be. Sansa had fought the urge to scour the internet for any profile belonging to the girl, hoping instead for all first impressions to be made in person. Yara, it would seem, had the same idea as she had made no attempt to contact Sansa either. 

“Greyjoy. Must be from the Iron Islands. That’s an old last name.” Her father said, mostly to himself. A historian by trade, Ned Stark ran the Winterfell Castle and Museum, and knew more about Westerosi history than any other person Sansa knew. 

“Ned, come have a look at these curtains. Aren’t they simply dreadful?” Catelyn called her husband over and Sansa sighed as she folded the last of her clothing into the drawers under her twin bed, letting her parents discuss the offending window hangings. Sansa moved on to organize the things on her desk when a girl her age walked into the room, pushing a large cart in front of her. The cart caught on the edge of the empty bed and a couple of boxes went flying to the floor.

“Oh, let me help!” Sansa said, running over to collect the boxes. The girl appeared from behind her cart, visibly flustered. Her dark brown hair was cut short in a boyish fashion, reminding Sansa of how Arya once cut her own hair much to their mom’s horror.

“Thank you, you must be Sansa. I’m Yara.” Yara smiled, her voice on a slightly lower register than Sansa anticipated. Sansa smiled and nodded. 

“Where do you want these?” Sansa asked, piling the boxes up next to her.

“Just there is fine, I’ll just wait until my brother comes up with the rest to start organizing.” Yara said, and Sansa noted to herself that the girl had a certain charm. Yara wore a loose slacks and a patterned button up left undone revealing a long sleeve black top. Sansa immediately wondered how Yara wasn’t baking in the late summer heat. The two girls glanced at each other awkwardly, not knowing how to break the silence that grew.

“Oh! You must be Sansa’s roommate! I’m Catelyn, her mother.” Catelyn walked over excitingly, taking Yara’s hand in her own. “Did you travel far? I know our Sansa is terribly nervous to be in the capital for the first time.”

“Mom!” Sansa groaned, instantly going red. Yara chuckled, as she politely detangled herself from the Stark matriarch’s grasp.

“I’m from the Iron Island, but I mostly grew up on my dad’s boat, helping him fish and all.” Yara said, smiling politely.

“How fun! Any handsome fishermen sons waiting for you back home? Our Sansa’s sweetheart Harry is at college in the Vale. I just know –”

“Mom! Please!” Sansa cut her mom off, mortified. 

If truth be told, Sansa was relieved to be away from Harry. Ever since their senior year, she had felt stifled by the expectations placed on their relationship. He was well-connected, came from new money, and her mother loved him. But he was boring, bland, and needlessly critical of Sansa. She had stayed with him mostly to have a prom date, then counted the days of summer until he left for the Vale. Although they didn’t officially break up, Harry made no attempt to hide his intent to hook up once he got to Arryn University, especially since Sansa refused to do much more than make out since prom night.

“No, no boys waiting for me back home.” Yara said, her polite smile faltering slightly. Just then, as if to save Yara from Sansa’s prying mother, a boy with Yara’s same brown hair and brown eyes walked in holding a box, tailed by another boy who Sansa had already met – the RA who had shown her to her room. The short, stocky boy had introduced himself as Sam.

“Hi! We’re meeting in the common room for the floor meet and greet. See you in five!” He said, rather nervously. Both girls nod at him, and he shuffled out of the doorway.

“He’s an odd one, isn’t he?” The other boy, who Sansa guessed to be Yara’s brother, chuckled in a voice not dissimilar to Yara’s. “Hi, I’m Theon by the way.” He turned his attention to Sansa, smiling in a cocky manner Sansa was used to seeing in the boys at home. 

“Sansa.” She said, nodding at him as he passed off the box he was holding to Yara.

“Well, Sansa. We’ll leave you to it.” Ned sighed, as Catelyn’s eyes began to water once more.

“We’ll leave you to say your goodbyes. See you in the common room!” Yara said, excusing herself and her brother from their room. Sansa turned to face her parents, her own eyes threatening to spill over.

“Bye Mom, bye Dad.” Sansa whispered as she was pulled into a hug by her parents.

“Study hard, darling.” Ned said, holding Sansa in the prolonged hug.

“And behave! Don’t go to any of these fraternity parties I hear about!” Her mom added.

“Okay! Bye now!” Sansa said, pulling out of the hug. Her own eyes already misty, and she did not want this to be her first impression on her new peers. A homesick crybaby. She gave her parents one last hug each before leaving the room and heading down the hall to the common room, waving to her parents as they head off to the elevator in the other direction. Taking one last breath, Sansa collected her nerves before stepping into the common room. 

Everyone on her floor gathered around the perimeter of the room, mostly quiet except for a couple of boys in the corner who appeared to be quite friendly already. Sansa awkwardly stepped to stand with Yara and Theon off to one side – the only semi friendly faces in the room. A loud laugh from the group of boys drew her attention, in the middle on a large futon sat a blonde boy with cold green eyes, staring Sansa down menacingly. She immediately became unnerved by the look and glanced away, becoming suddenly very interested in twiddling her thumbs. Luckily, Sam chose this moment to step forward and he nervously cleared his throat.

“Hello everyone and welcome to your first day at King’s Landing College!” He exclaimed in a clearly put-on tone of excitement. “I’m your RA, Samwell Tarly, but you can just call me Sam. So, a little bit about me, I’m in my fourth year of a history degree and –”

“What a bullshit degree!” The blonde boy shouted out and the boys around him laughed. Yara shifted uncomfortably next to Sansa, and the whole room quickly felt even more uncomfortable than it previously had. 

“Well,” Sam chuckled nervously, “Would you like to tell the group your name, and what you think a useful degree is, perhaps, since you’re so bold.” He all but stammered out.

“Joffrey Baratheon, son of Robert. You know, our prime minister?” The boy said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I’m bored of this fucking Frosh bullshit. I think I’ll go find a party to crash.” He said as he stood from his chair. 

“It’s only 4, Joffrey. All Frosh parties start tonight. There’s an official Quad Party at 8 –” Sam tried to pull a flyer out of his pocket but before he can Joffrey’s already at the door, the boys around him standing as well. 

“Those official college events are boring! Come on, boys. We have better places to be.” And with that half the boys in the room got up, deaf to Sam’s stammered protests. Left with only half the floor, Sam collected himself once again.

“Well, let’s just go around and introduce ourselves anyways. We probably won’t be seeing much of that crew anyways.” He said, his voice now a full octave higher than it was moment ago.

Everyone else on the floor seemed agreeable enough to participate in the icebreaker games. Yara introduced herself first, followed by Theon. Sansa let out a deep breath before taking her turn.

"I'm Sansa Stark, from Winterfell. I'm not sure what I'm going to major in, I'm just in the general arts right now. Looking forward to getting know all of you." She said softly, look directly ahead at no one in particular. Her eyes darted over to one girl in the corner, whose friendly face regarded Sansa with interest. She had long brown hair which seemed to fall into effortless curls, framing brown eyes and a slight rosey tint on her cheeks. Sansa wondering if her makeup had smeared or she had something on her face and that’s why the girl kept staring.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a set of Sand twins from Dorne who turned out to be in the room next to them. A silvery blonde girl introduced herself as Daenerys Targaryen, and a number of the boys who didn’t flock to Joffrey included a sullen boy who only introduced himself as Grey, and another Baratheon named Renly who made it very clear he was only Joffrey’s cousin and was incredibly apologetic for his behaviour. The brunette girl was the last to introduce herself. She had watched Sansa from the moment she introduced herself and kept flickering back to her while the rest of the group went. 

“I’m Margaery Tyrell! I’m from Highgarden. Hopefully, I’ll be majoring in design, looking forward to getting to know all of you!” Her voice sounded like a song and although she spoke to the whole room, her eyes did not leave Sansa’s once.


	2. Party Games

The quad of King’s Landing College was packed with students and Sansa was feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. Nervously holding a red solo cup brought to her by Yara, she now sat next to the girl who maintained an air of aloof disinterest in the exploits of their peers. She took a hesitant sip of the watered-down beer and grimaced as the bitter liquid hit her throat. 

“Yeah, I’m not a fan either.” Yara laughed as she noted Sansa’s reaction. “Gods these guys are like wild animals let out of their cages for the first time.” She added, watching a group of boys chanting around a keg. Sansa laughed at this and fumbled for a response, still unsure of how to speak to the more confident girl. Luckily, she didn’t have to as a couple of girls from their floor approached, led by Margaery. 

“Hi!” The Tyrell girl said excitingly, “A couple of us girls are getting tired of these rowdy boys and shitty beer. I have a few bottles of Arbor Gold in my room. Wanna join?” Her eyes shimmered under the streetlights illuminating the quad and Sansa felt entranced and taken aback all at once. She glanced at Yara, looking for words and finding none, hoping her roommate could save her from her social awkardness. 

“Sure, anything to get away from all this testosterone.” Yara smirked at Margaery, and Sansa nodded as she joined the group of girls to head back to their dorm. 

Margaery had one of the single rooms on their floor, so it was about half the size of Sansa and Yara’s room. There were a few boxes still stacked on her desk, but the rest of the room was well decorated. A soft red duvet disguised the dorm-provided twin as comfortable and inviting. The walls were draped floor to ceiling with a number of floral tapestries, making the room feel like a mystical tent of sorts.

“Your room is beautiful.” Sansa said as she joined everyone in a circle in the middle of the room. Margaery smiled at her and Sansa felt her stomach tighten once again in nerves.

“Oh, thank you! The wall colour was simply dreadful, so I had to cover it.” She said as she handed out wine glasses to the group. “Here, we’re ladies so we will drink like ladies.”

“Speak for yourself, Tyrell.” Yara chuckled, winking at Margaery, who smirked in response. 

“Well to each their own, Yara? Was it?” Margaery asked politely, Yara nodded taking a sip from her cup leftover from the quad party. 

The rest of the group comprised of Daenerys and the Sand twins from their floor as well as a girl named Shae and her roommate Missandei from the floor beneath them. The Sand twins, Nymeria and Tyene quickly suggested a game of Truth or Dare. Despite their differences in appearance, Tyene with her blonde hair and fair complexion and Nymeria’s darker hair and eyes, the twins shared an inexplicable energy that promised excitement, and which intrigued Sansa.

“Okay! But since it’s my room and my wine I make the rules and ask the first question! Rules are, you have to answer the question or do the dare, or you have to down your glass!” Margaery giggled. Everyone gave their agreement as Margaery sat up in her spot, pilling her hair over her shoulder as she thought of a question and first target.

“Daenerys! Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” The silver-haired girl laughed.

“Do you dye your hair?” Margaery said, smirking into her glass.

“That’s a boring question!” Nymeria interjected, “Plus, everyone knows Targaryens are know for their silver hair. Her father’s a model for gods’ sake.”

Daenerys blushed at this and took a sip of her wine, tucking a strand of the debated silver hair behind her ear. 

“Fine, Nym. You ask a question since you’re the Truth or Dare expert here.” Margaery teased.

“Okay, watch and learn.” Nym smiled mischievously. “Sansa, you’ve been quiet. Truth or dare?” Sansa’s stomach lurched, unsure of what to do.

“Truth.” She said, smiling despite her nerves.

“Boring! But fine, do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?” Nym asked, the same mischievous grin from before hiding behind her glass.

“Uhh, kind of?” Sansa said, looking down into her own glass.

“Kind of? Your mom gave the impression you were absolutely smitten with some boy in the Vale.” Yara chuckled, eyeing Sansa suspiciously. 

“Well, I had a boyfriend in high school, Harry, and he was a decent enough guy, I guess. We never really established if we would still be exclusive once we left for university. He basically told me he wouldn’t be.” Sansa shrugged. 

“That’s kind of fucked!” Daenerys gasped dramatically, “If I had a boyfriend and he said that I’d be broken-hearted about it!”

“Well our parents think we’re going to get married. So, we’re keeping up the act.” Sansa continued, unable to articulate her apathy towards her failed relationship. She glanced over to Margaery; whose piercing gaze was still on her. “I don’t blame him for wanting to hookup, I’ve kind of been denying him in that department.”

“So, you’re a virgin?” Tyene asked bluntly. Nymeria shoved her sister for the question but Sansa only laughed.

“No, we had sex on prom night. But I found the whole thing to be incredibly boring, and it was over so quickly!” The entire group erupted in laughter at this and Sansa took a large sip of wine. She hadn’t anticipated divulging this much of her personal life tonight. 

“That’s boys for you. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” Daenerys laughed. Missandei and Shae nodded long with the sentiment.

“Trust me, you can live without them.” Yara retorted.

“So, you are gay!” Tyene said matter-of-factly.

“What gave it away?” Yara said, her voice not breaking from her usual cool tone.

“Takes one to know one, Greyjoy.” Tyene continued their banter. The two girls now locked in a staring contest. Sansa adjusted awkwardly in her seat, unsure how to process this new knowledge. Her gaze drifted over to Margaery once again, who met her eyes with a smirk.

“Were we not playing a game of Truth or Dare? Can we go back to that?” Nymeria finally broke the silence that had taken over the group.

“I have a better idea! Let’s play Never Have I Ever!” Shae said, “We go around the circle and each say something we’ve never done. If you have done the thing, you have to drink! We’ll never get drunk playing Truth or Dare at this pace.”

“I like the way you think, Shae.” Yara laughed. Everyone pulled their attention back to the circle, wine glasses filled once again to the brim. Sansa was already feeling a warm buzz building and giggled at the prospect of the new game. 

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Shae cleared her throat. “Never have I ever… kissed a girl.”

“Oi, cheap shot!” Yara laughed as she took a swig of her wine. Tyene took a sip, as did Nym and surprisingly Margaery. Sansa took her own, small sip, hoping none of the bolder girls notice. Yara, unfortunately, noticed immediately. 

“Sansa Stark! The perfect northern girl. You surprise me.” 

“I’m not the only one who drank!” Sansa protested through a laugh.

“But you’re so proper!” Nym added to Yara’s teasing. “Did this Harry sleezebag put you up to it?”

“No! It was when I first started dating Harry. I was nervous about kissing him, because I had never done it before, so I asked my friend Jeyne for some help.”

“And she gave you a hands-on tutorial.” Tyene laughed. Sansa nodded, blushing. Her face extra flushed from the wine. 

“I did the same!” Margaery chuckled as she took another sip. “It was at a sleepover with all my friends in Highgarden. We were talking about all the boys at school, and who we wanted to kiss. I suggested we practice kissing each other so we would be perfect for the boys, when it really counted.” Margaery rolled her eyes at the last part of her story. “So silly, if only I could admit to myself that I really wanted to be kissing the girls.” All the girls laughed at this, and Sansa joined in, but her mind was racing. She hadn’t really given it much thought to her kisses with Jeyne. In her mind they truly were just practice. But these other girls seemed to see more implications in the actions. 

Luckily, Sansa didn’t have much more time to confront these feelings as the game continued. As they went down the line, the “Never have I evers” got increasingly sexual as the girls got drunker. They were getting so giggly and loud that there was eventually knock at the door.

“Okay girls, it’s past curfew. Time to quiet down and head back to your own rooms!” Sam’s tentative stutter could be heard. “A-and there better not be any alcohol in there!”

“Okay, Sam!” Margaery called back, silently collecting all the wine bottles and shoving them under her bed. Everyone, including Sansa, holding in silent giggles as they scramble to leave Margaery’s room and return to their own. 

“Hi Sam!” Yara said teasingly as everyone filed out past him into the hallway. Sansa’s face was incredibly flushed, nervous that they’d be found out as having been drinking. But Sam seemed to have expended all his nerves on actually confronting the group of girls, he didn’t actually inspect Margaery’s room, and instead moved on down the hall as everyone headed to their own rom. 

Sansa stumbled into her room behind Yara, who walked a lot more steadily than her after all that wine. She giggled as she closed the door behind them, to which Yara joined in with her own hearty laugh. Silently, the two girls prepared for bed, now knowing a lot more about each other than they had at the start of their day.


	3. Fraternizing

The next few days of frosh festivities began to follow a pattern. Sansa attended all the daytime activities with her newfound friends from her floor, and during the nights they went to any party or event they were invited to. On Friday, the last night of their frosh week, the girls were headed to what was rumoured to be a particularly rowdy frat. It had been Daenerys’ idea, apparently some frat boy had seen her during the end-of-frosh parade and insisted that her and her friends attend his party that night.

Sansa was currently mulling over two different tops to go with her high waisted black jeans for the occasion. A soft blue tank that she had thrifted and cut into a crop, and a long sleeved black bodycon top she had inherited from Jeyne and felt apropos to the night, but Sansa had never felt quite comfortable in it the way her old friend had.

“Yara.” Sansa asked hesitantly. Yara hummed and looked up from her bed, where she was still laying and not getting ready with the same anxious vigor as Sansa. “Which top?” Sansa held up both shirts next to her face and pouted at her roommate inquisitively.

“My honest answer or my frat party answer?” Yara raised her eyebrows.

“Are they different?”

“The crop top is nicer, more unique. But if you want a new frat boy to replace your dud in the Vale then wear the black top, I suppose.” Yara swung her legs off her bed and looked at Sansa’s shirts more intently.

“I don’t want a new frat boy? Or my old one.” Sansa scoffed, putting the black shirt back in her closet. “I just want to have a fun girl’s night.”

Yara scoffed back, shaking her head at Sansa. She headed to her own closet and pulled out a dark grey hoodie and quickly pulled it over the shirt she was already wearing.

“I doubt that’s how this evening’s gonna go. I’m gonna be in the corner getting death stares from any frat boy who wants to talk to you or Margaery if you guys are standing with me, and all I’ll get out of it is shitty free beer.” 

“You don’t know that. We can dance and have fun just us girls.” Sansa said as she pulled the crop top over her head, turning to face Yara once again who nodded her approval at the outfit.

“You, me, Marge, and the Sands should just hang out and skip this straight bullshit.” Yara sighed, as she looked at herself in their floor-length mirror which separated her side from Sansa’s.

“I’m straight, Yara.”

“Okay, Sansa. I remember our game of never have I ever.” Yara laughed, Sansa joined albeit unceasingly. Seemingly picking up on this uneasiness, Yara sighed. “I’m teasing, Sansa. I only meant Daenerys and Missandei seem aggressively hetero, and I’m just a little uncomfortable with the idea of this party. 

“Let’s give it a chance. If it’s as bad as you think, we’ll leave.” Sansa smiled enthusiastically at her roommate. Despite their differences, the two girls have been getting along well and have found a cohesive rhythm as roommates and new friends. Yara seemed to have adopted a sort of protective role, swooping in at events when boys got too presumptuously familiar. Truthfully, Sansa felt a lot more comfortable going to the frat party knowing Yara would be there with her.

A knock at the door interrupted Sansa’s contemplation of the evening. Yara was already up and letting Margaery in. The brunette seemingly glowed from her perfectly applied makeup to her floral sundress which fell just above her knee and swayed as she walked into the room. Sansa looked away suddenly, embarrassed that she would notice such a thing. 

“Ready, girls?” Margaery said, crossing their dorm room to sit on Yara’s bed. She pulled her phone out of her bag and began texting. “Dany is telling me this frat is the ultimate party-central. And this boy she’s now obsessed with, Drogo? Well, he apparently is their president.”

“So, an older frat boy invites her to his kegger, and she thinks they’re gonna fall in love?” Yara scoffed. “Good luck with that, Daenerys.”

“Now Yara, we have to look out for our dear friend.” Margaery said in a mockingly serious voice. “If she wants to fall for a guy whose friends call him Khal, after the violent leaders of the ancient Dothraki, we must be there to catch her when he lets her down.” 

“Well at least their nicknames are historically accurate.” Yara laughed. 

The Dothraki were a people who lived centuries ago across the Narrow Sea, and Westerosi history classes never looked at them in a flattering light. Sansa, however, knew from her dad’s many rants that they were often misrepresented, but she also had a feeling that these frat boys had never read her father’s reinterpretations of Westerosi history. 

“It could be fun!” Sansa chimed in, sitting next to Margaery on Yara’s bed. “Even if he’s just another douchebag or Dany runs off and leaves us to the wolves, as long as there’s a dance floor – I’m happy!”

Margaery smiled at this and put her phone back in her bag. In doing so, her thigh brushed against Sansa’s ever so slightly, and Sansa felt an unexpected skip in her heartbeat as this happened. Margaery returned her gaze to Sansa’s. Sansa prayed to the gods that Margaery wouldn’t notice the sudden blush that crossed her cheeks. She looked over to where Yara was pulling beer bottles out of her closet and putting them in her backpack, Margaery followed her gaze. 

“They’ll have drinks at the frat, Yara.” She sighed, “Even shitty drinks are alright when they’re free.”

“Speak for yourself, Tyrell. I’m minimizing the amount of stuff I touch in that godforsaken place.” Yara swung her backpack over her shoulders and turned to the other two girls. “Ready?”

“Ready! Let’s go.” Sansa gleefully jumped from Yara’s bed, despite her nerves, and walked towards the door.  
~ ~

The frat party turned out to be everything Yara warned her about and worse. The beer was warm and watery. Daenerys had disappeared upstairs with Drogo not ten minutes upon their arrival, leaving Missandei, Sansa, and Yara standing uncomfortably in the corner. The Sand twins involved themselves in a game of beer pong and Margaery was standing by as their dedicated cheerleader. Sansa couldn’t help but envy the girl’s quiet confidence, the ease through which she captivated every room she was in. 

“I’m going to find a bathroom in this hellscape.” Yara announced. “Wish me luck. You good on your own for a bit?” Sansa nodded, trying to convince not only Yara but also herself that she won’t disappear into the wallpaper out of fear.

“I’m going to find Dany.” Missandei said quietly, barely audible over the noise of the beer pong game and the music blasting over the speakers. Suddenly, Sansa felt very alone, unsure of how to integrate herself into the party happening around her. She looked around the room and her eyes met Margaery’s, who had glanced up from the pong table. She smiled at Sansa, who nervously returned the gesture. Her attention was drawn back to the game, however, and Sansa sighed, wishing she could find the confidence to cross the room and join them. But even with the mediocre beer, that felt like an impossible task. She instead sat down on a nearby couch, defeated.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?” A familiar voice approached, and Sansa found herself suddenly joined by the arrogant blonde from her floor. She smiled politely. “You probably know me, Joffrey Baratheon. The prime minister’s son. Who are you? You’re so pretty, I should know you.”

“I’m Sansa.” Sansa whispered, looking across the room hoping Margaery would notice Joffrey’s sudden intrusion, but the girl’s back was to them.

“You’re quiet, aren’t you?” Joffrey laughed, stepping further into Sansa’s space. She tentatively took a sip of her warm beer, looking anywhere but at Joffrey. Joffrey looked out at the game of beer pong. “You don’t wanna play?”

“I prefer to watch.” Sansa stated simply, hoping the boy would pick up on her disinterest.

“That’s fair, I’d hate to play against these guys. Such amateurs. I’d knock them all out of the park, it’d hardly be fair.” Joffrey boasted, and Sansa nodded along. Although Sansa highly doubted the validity of his claims. Joffrey returned his gaze to Sansa, but she kept looking at the table feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

“I think you prefer to sit here and look pretty, thinking you can distract all the boys.” Joffrey took a strand of Sansa’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. She tensed up as he did so, unfortunately not subtle enough that he wouldn’t notice. “But now I come over and you’ve suddenly gone cold on me? What are you? Some frigid bitch?”

“Excuse me?” Sansa turned her head, meeting Joffrey’s eyes for the first time in their exchange. The cold, green eyes held only malice. 

“You can’t sit here looking the way you do and expect me to do nothing.” Joffrey pulled Sansa in closer by her shoulder. “Stop this game of hard-to-get. We’d be great together, Sansa Stark, at least for tonight.” The stench of alcohol on his breath overwhelmed her and she struggled against his grip.

“Let me go, Joffrey. You’re drunk.” Sansa whispered, not wanting to draw attention to her current predicament. 

“Let’s go upstairs, Sansa. I’ll prove you wrong.” Joffrey whispered in her ear, his worm-like lips brushing against the top of her ears, causing her to tense in disgust. 

“Joffrey, let her go.” Margaery’s voice came in, stern and angry, unlike Sansa had ever heard it before. Finally free of Joffrey’s grasp, Sansa looked up to find Margaery looking down at her with concern. 

“This is none of your business, Margaery.” Joffrey essentially spat out, grabbing Sansa’s hand, and forcing her to stand up with him.

“Yes, actually, it is. You’re bothering my friend. She’s not interested. Let her go.” Margaery stood unwavering, staring Joffrey down. Finally, the boy released Sansa’s hand and stalked off, swearing under his breath. 

“Thank you, Margaery.” Sansa let out a sigh of relief. Margaery sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Her rose perfumed overwhelmed Sansa’s senses for a moment, completely erasing Joffrey’s bitter stench and Sansa relaxed into the hug. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice that creep sooner” Margaery exclaimed. “He’s so gross, I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Sansa said, as the girls lingered in the hug. Margaery released her, the concern on her face replaced by a subtle smirk.

“I distinctly remember you saying you wanted to dance. The dancefloor is in the basement, shall we?” Margaery stood and offered Sansa her hand. Just then, Yara appeared from the adjacent room looking flustered.

“That was the most disgusting bathroom experience I’ve ever had. And I grew up on a boat!” She grimaced. “What I’d miss?”

“Just Joffrey being gross.” Sansa sighed dramatically, trying to recover from the ordeal with a joke.

“Where is he? I’ll fight that creep!” Yara said, her demeanour immediately changing.

“Forget him! Let’s go dance!” Sansa said, pulling Yara along by the arm.

“I think I’ll stay, try to beat Tyene and Nymeria at beer pong. Don’t wanna let them get too cocky.” Yara laughed, “You two go on ahead. Catch up with you later?”

Margaery took Sansa by the hand and led her to the basement where they were greeted by loud music and a sea of dancing bodies. The lights were low here, Sansa could barely make out a DJ standing in the corner, and various couples escaped to the darkest corners of the dance floor intwined in very intimate positions. Sansa turned to look at Margaery, who was already moving her body in time to the deep bass of whatever club mix was playing. She smiled at Sansa, encouraging her to join in. Sansa tentatively began to move her hips in time to the music. Which prompted Margaery to let out a small cheer. Sansa laughed and began to dance more freely with Margaery’s encouragement.

The two girls danced together for what felt like hours. Sansa didn’t even feel tired until Yara appeared to tell them that they should probably head back to the dorm now. Feeling a high as the group walked through the city streets, illuminated only by the streetlights, Sansa felt a familial warmth with her new friends begin to grow.


	4. Study Session

Sansa sat in her common room, exhausted after her first week of classes. All her classes seemed okay enough; minus the never-ending list of readings she was accumulating. Daenerys and Missandei were next to her, discussing their first biology class and prep for their lab next week. Sansa had her own laptop open, trying to organize her schedule for the upcoming weeks. As her thoughts became overwhelmed with all her upcoming due date, Margaery dropped in the chair next to her, her usually upkept hair falling haphazardly out of its bun. 

“Rough day?” Sansa asked, smiling sympathetically.

“You could say that. I didn’t know design could involve so much math! This intro course is gonna be the death of me!” Margaery fake cried dramatically, the sound falling into laughter.

“Tell me about it!” Missandei sighed. “High school bio was never this hard.” She gestured to the thick textbook that was opened on Daenerys’ lap, depicting charts that were utterly unreadable to Sansa. 

“How was your day, Sansa? You’re still looking gorgeous at the end of it so it can’t be all bad.” Margaery teased, her signature smirk appearing. Sansa blushed immediately.

“It’s okay, I have so much to read this weekend though.” She sighed closing her laptop, deciding that organizing her time can wait. 

“Oh, me too! I guess our partying days are over. Time to hit up the library late-night hours. So wild!” Margaery laughed, pulling a bobby pin out to fix a loose strand of hair. Sansa glanced quickly as she did so. 

“I’m going to grab a book from my room, if you guys wanted to have a study party in here?” Sansa suggested shyly.

“I love that idea! It’s better than spending Friday night alone in my room.” Margaery smiled brightly, which warmed Sansa as she left the common room and headed to her own down the hall.

As she approached her door, an unfamiliar sound came from the other side. A creaky noise of metal springs accompanied by soft breathy sounds greeted Sansa as she put her key in the lock. Just as she was wondering what weird movie Yara could have been watching, Sansa opened the door to find Yara lying on her bed and a very naked Tyene straddling her. 

“Oh, my gods! I’m so sorry!” Sansa exclaimed, realizing her what she had done. She immediately closed the door before running down the hall again. She had almost made it back to the common room when Margaery came through the door, holding both their bags.

“Joffrey and his minions have decided to play beer pong in there, despite my protests. Want to study in one of our rooms?” She asked, feigning annoyance at the boys.

“It’ll have to be your room. Yara and Tyene –“

“Oh my gods! They’re hooking up? I knew something was going on between them!” Margaery laughed. “Come on then, my room it is.” Margaery passed Sansa’s bags to her and the two girls walked down the other hall to Margaery’s room.

Inside, Sansa set her stuff up on Margaery’s bed. Having not been able to grab the book she wanted to; she opened her laptop again to look at her never-ending to-do list.

“You know what pairs well with intro to First Men’s history?” Margaery asked as she opened her mini fridge. “Arbor Gold!” She triumphantly pulled out a bottle as Sansa giggled. 

“If we truly wanted to study the first ones, we’d drink fermented milk.” Sansa laughed.

“An experiential learner, I love it!” Margaery quipped back.

“My cousin Jon works as a ranger at The Wall National Park and one time he brought us home a bottle of the stuff. It was disgusting!” Sansa laughed at the memory, how she was so intrigued to try alcoholic anything behind her parents back but was let down by the sour taste.

“What a terrible alcohol to try! My brother Loras once stole a bottle from my parents’ wine cellar, and we drank it not knowing it was a thousand-dollar vintage!” Margaery laughed.

“That was your first wine? I bet nothing has compared since.” Sansa laughed along, as Margaery leaned in closer, handing the bottle to Sansa.

“No, of course not. It was the type of wine only queens drank.” Margaery sighed dramatically. “But of course, Westeros hasn’t been a monarchy for centuries. Speaking of which, where’s your history textbook. Oh right, Yara and Tyene.” She continued, taking another sip of the wine. “Did you see anything good?”

“Margaery!”

“What? Yara should have at least warned you, put a stocking on the door or something! But she didn’t, so give me all the details.” Margaery sat up suddenly and stared Sansa down inquisitively.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see much, truthfully.” Sansa shrugged and Margaery narrowed her eyes. Only a slight smirk betrayed the lightness of her inquisition. “Tyene was straddling Yara, and I heard like, soft breathy noises. Once I realized what I was walking in on, I left right away!”

“Oh, Sansa! You’re too innocent for your own good!” Margaery teasingly stroked Sansa’s arms, trailing her fingers down to clasp her hand in her own. Sansa’s stomach twisted unexpectedly. 

“Am not!” She laughed nervously, taking the wine bottle from Margaery. 

“If you say so, sweet Sansa.” Margaery meets Sansa’s eyes playfully and returns her attention to her own textbook. “Oh, I will never understand math!” She sighed, flipping non-committedly through the thick volume.

The two girls worked on their own thing silently for a while, passing the wine bottle between them until it was empty. Sansa was finding it increasingly hard to focus on reading as a wine-fueled fog gradually took over and she was distracted by the rose scent emanating from the girl next to her.

“Margaery?” Sansa asked tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence. Margaery hummed in response, not looking up from her book. “Why do you always smell like roses? It’s so lovely.” She felt herself blush as the words escaped her. Margaery glanced up, her ever present smirk turning into a full on smile.

“My grandmother is a famous perfume maker in Highgarden. ‘Tyrell’s Roses’, it’s called.” Margaery walked over to her desk and pulled out an elaborately gilded perfumed bottle shaped like a rose. “You can try some if you like.” She offered the bottle to Sansa.

“But it’s your scent, not mine.” Sansa protested, but offered her wrists out to Margaery to spray anyways.

“Well, you can just smell like me for the evening then.” Margaery smiled and spritzed Sansa’s wrists twice. Sansa rubbed them together before sitting back on the bed again. She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and she reached for it. 

_**Yara:** sorry about that, I’ll warn you ahead of time before I have a girl over again. Coast is clear now if you need to grab something from the room. _

Sansa read the message as Margaery rejoined her on the bed. The mattress rank slightly in the middle, causing the girls to fall slightly into each other. 

“Oops, sorry!” Sansa blushed as she collected herself again. Margaery brushed off the apology, smiling sheepishly at Sansa. 

“Yara texted me saying the coast is clear.” Sansa said showing Margaery the text. 

Oh, I wonder what she and Tyene got up to.” Margaery chuckled. “They’ve been making eyes at each other since move-in day.” 

“I don’t know. What do girls usually get up to in situations like that?” Sansa asked absent mindedly as she quickly responded to Yara letting her know she was studying in Margaery’s room. 

“Are you asking how girls have sex, Sansa?” Margaery turned to look at her again. Sansa immediately turned a deep shape of crimson. 

“I – “ 

“I’m teasing, Sansa. Truth be told I’m about as clueless as you are there.” Margaery sighed, “Unwillingly of course.” 

“Oh?” Sansa curiosity was peaked, but she didn’t want to pry. 

“I’ve only ever kissed girls, and it was always jokingly or drunk. I feel like they never take me seriously.” Margaery sighed, “But boys do so that’s who I went with in high school.” 

“I’m sure some girls would take you seriously.” Sansa said hesitantly. “I mean, boys are just bolder. And they make sense, and sex is straightforward with them.” 

“But boring, right Sansa?” Margaery playfully called back to their game of never have I ever. 

“I think that was just Harry. I’m sure the right, non-boring guy is out there for me." Sansa said, looking down at her neglected laptop, wishing the conversation would move on from her love life. 

“Right.” Margaery said, unusually coolly. A silence fell over the girls, as Sansa searched for a response. Just then, Margaery phone beeped loudly. 

“Oh, my grandmother is calling, apparently she wants to have a video chat with me and my brother.” Margaery began collecting her stuff. 

“Oh. I’ll head back to my room.” Sansa said, collecting her own stuff and dropping it in her bag. “Good night, Margaery.” 

“Good night, sweet Sansa.” Margaery pulls Sansa into a hug and both the wine and rose-scented Margaery distracted Sansa from the discomfort of moments before. 

Once she entered back into her own room, Yara was nowhere to be found. Sansa discarded her bag on her desk and began to get ready for bed. As she did so, the smell of Margaery’s perfume still lingered on her wrists. 


	5. Harry the Heir

Sansa sat on her bed with her laptop open in front of her. The last few hours of her Sunday passed with very little work done to show for it. Surrendering to the unproductivity, she had moved on her from her long list of opened pdf files to stare off in the distance of her window while her music played out. Her contemplation of the university quad was interrupted by a notification ding from her laptop. She looked down to find a message.

_**Harry:** Hey Sansa, my mother asked about you the other day, and I realized I hadn’t heard from you since you moved to King’s Landing. I of course lied to my mom, said I miss you terribly and we spoke everyday. Don’t blow my cover if she reaches out to you. Okay? _

Sansa sighed as she read the cold message. She didn’t expect or want any more from him but the sudden reminder of her lie at home was unwelcome. She contemplated a response, still feeling conflicted about her apathy towards the boy. She should be devastated that he was treating her like this, as a cover for the salacious behaviour he hid from his parents. If they knew, well he’d have to say goodbye to his sizeable inheritance. It was part of his allure early on, to the naïve, younger Sansa; back at Winterfell High it was well known that Harry’s family was the richest in the North. Everyone called him Harry the Heir, and he wore the moniker with an aloof confidence. Sansa was to be the perfect wife for the Hardyng’s poster child son, a modern-day princess. 

The relationship would eventually have to end, but it provided Harry a cover for his exploits and it kept Sansa’s mom off her back. Still, Sansa couldn’t help but feel like something was utterly wrong with her that the failure of her first romantic relationship had no emotional effect on her. 

**_Sansa:_** _Okay. Hope everything is well in the Vale._

She looked over her equally removed response, wondering why she even bothered to keep up this charade. If she left Harry, she’d be free to explore what she wanted here in King’s Landing. Isn’t that why she came all this way for school?

What did she want, she thought to herself as she closed her laptop and laid back on her pillow. That was a frightening question to contemplate. Wasn’t life easier when she just did what her mother, Harry, or Jeyne told her to? It was Jeyne who had initially set her up with Harry, her mom who approved so enthusiastically the match, and Harry who insisted they continue a fallacy after Sansa stopped pretending to be into him. 

It was all pretense, wasn’t it? Sansa rolled onto her side as the thoughts kept coming. First, it was excitement at the newness of all these experiences with Harry, the intrigue of being desired. Harry did all the right things. He took her on dates, brought her flowers. It was right out of the movies, and Sansa liked to be on the receiving end of that kind of attention. But what did Sansa want?

A scent from a few nights earlier entered her mind. A soft, warm rose which had pulled her in and won’t let go. Sansa shook it off. Margaery. She was a friend, a good friend. Arguably the closest one she made in King’s Landing. Every moment in her presence was more exciting than even the most extravagantly planned date with Harry from early in their relationship, when the poor boy was still trying. 

But that wasn’t desire, Sansa insisted to herself. Noticing how nice her friend smelled, and how perfectly her curls always hit her shoulders were just observable facts. Girls always smell nicer than boys, so of course Sansa would notice that. And friendships are always intense right off the bat. Sansa recalled how inseparable she and Jeyne were when they first met at thirteen. 

So many of her new friends were gay, and it had been so long since she had tried to be with a man she liked. That’s why she was so confused. Sansa sat up from her bed once again, shaking her head in attempt to clear her mind, running her hands through her hair. 

“Sansa!” Yara called as she opened their door, accompanied by Tyene and, vexingly, Margaery. “Oh good, you’re here! We’re headed to the dining hall for dinner, care to join?”

“Yes please, save me from my readings.” Sansa laughed as she hopped from her bed and grabbed her purse from it’s hook. 

She fell in line next to Margaery as they headed towards the elevator. Margaery smiled at her and Sansa felt immediate shame from her thought spiral that got interrupted. 

“You okay, Sansa?” Margaery asked when she noticed Sansa’s cool demeanour. 

“Yeah, just got a message from Harry today. Kinda threw off my energy.” Sansa said, turning red at the white lie. Margaery cooed sympathetically while Yara and Tyene scoffed.

“What did Harry the Bore want?” Yara asked as they piled into the elevator. 

“Nothing really. Just to tell me that if his mom reaches out to lie and say we’re talking everyday.”

“I don’t understand you, Sansa Stark.” Tyene said, her eyes boring into Sansa. “Does that not bother you?”

“I mean, I guess a little. But I’d rather that than my mother being down my throat about finding a boyfriend. It’s easier this way.”

“If you say so.” Tyene exchanged a skeptical glance with Yara who only shrugged. To Sansa’s relief, once the elevator doors opened to the main floor and they started the walk toward the dining hall the conversation moved on. Margaery still kept glancing towards her as they entered the hall and grabbed trays.

“Wow, look at this terrible selection of meats the King’s Landing overlords have selected for us today.” Yara sighed as she picke dup a near-burnt piece of chicken and sadly placed it on her tray.

“Tragic.” Tyene confirmed.

Sansa loaded up her own plate with some rice, peas, and another sad piece of chicken. She silently followed her friends to the main hall, where Daenerys flagged them down from an otherwise empty table. 

“Oh, thank gods! I thought I’d be eating on my own tonight.” Daenerys said as they all sat down. Sansa felt Yara tense up slightly next to her. “I had to eat earlier than usual; I’m headed to meet Drogo at his frat!” She said, her eyes shining in excitement. 

“You’re still seeing him? That’s exciting!” Sansa smiled, trying to brush off her earlier emotions. “Tell me all about him.”

This set Daenerys off on a tangent about how nice Drogo actually was, how good a kisser he was, but her excitement didn’t seem infectious to anyone at the table as they all absent mindedly nodded along. Sansa stole a glance at Margaery. Who was also starring back at her. She smirked at Sansa but quickly looked away. 

“Hate to interrupt, but I have to go video call my grandmother.” Margaery said as she collected her tray. “See you all back at the dorm.” Sansa’s stomach sunk slightly as she watched the other girl walk away. 

“Sansa… Sansa!” It took her a moment to realize Yara was trying to get her attention.

“Sorry, what?” Sansa turned her head back towards the table. Yara smirked knowingly while Tyene and Daenerys stared in confusion. 

“We gonna talk about what’s got you so distracted? Or who?” Yara’s eyes flickered towards the door Margaery just left out of. Sansa rolled her eyes at the implication. 

“I told you! Harry just threw me off, and I think I spend too much time on my own today, trying to do readings.” Sansa said, looking down at her half-eaten plate.

“Uh huh.” Yara said, unconvinced. 

“You should come to the library with me and Missandei next time!” Daenerys interjected, not picking up on the slight discomfort growing at the table. 

“Oh, thanks Dany. That would be lovely.” Sansa smiled, and Daenerys returned the smile.

Yara huffed next to her, still staring at Sansa skeptically. Sansa met her eyes momentarily, then quickly looked down at her plate. 

“I’m going back to my room. Gotta finish a reading response for tomorrow morning.” Sansa announced standing up quickly.

“See you back in our room.” Yara said smugly, her tone suggesting Sansa was not escaping this conversation.


	6. "Not Like That"

When Yara returned to their room, Sansa was sitting on her bed, laptop opened to a paper she had lost all interest in. Yara quickly dropped her stuff and crossed the room to sit at the foot of Sansa’s bed. Sansa looked up over her laptop to meet Yara’s interrogative gaze.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Yara.” Sansa sighed, returning her focus to her work.

“Don’t get defensive, San. I’m just here if you wanna talk. It seems like something’s boring you.” Yara shifted her weight to sit fully on Sansa’s bed, much to her annoyance.

“Yara, please.”

“You know, I think I see a little of myself in you. I saw the way you looked at Margaery in the dining hall.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sansa snapped her laptop closed and stuff form her bed, facing away from Yara.

“I’m trying to help, Sansa.” Yara sighed. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I’m not feeling anything, I’m fine! Margaery is my friend; I wasn’t staring at her in any type of way.” Sansa said defensively. “Do you think she noticed?” She turned slightly to look back at Yara.

“I don’t think so, but you admit you were looking.”

“Margaery’s my friend.” Sansa snapped back to her defenses. “Like you’re my friend.”

Yara laughed at this. “If you looked at me the way you looked at Margaery, I would have done something about it by now.” She stood up from Sansa’s bed and returned to her side of the room, putting some books in her bag before turning to face Sansa.

“I’m not like you.” Sansa whispered. “Not like that.” Yara crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows at this.

“You’re right. I’m not lying to a boy in the Vale and myself.” Yara sat back on her bed. “You know, it’s harder to lie to yourself when the entire world is telling you what you are before you get the chance to figure it out for yourself.”

Sansa looked up at Yara, meeting her eyes. There was a coldness there.

“I didn’t even get to be confused about who I was. Kids back home called me names before I even had a crush on my first girl.” Yara continued. “So, if you are having confused feelings for a friend, I’m here to listen. I’ve been there. But you can’t be cruel to me.”

“Yara, that’s not what I meant.” Sansa stammered.

“I know, San. Just listen, I have to tell you this.” Yara readjusted her seated position on her bed. Sansa say back on her bed.

“I came out when I was fourteen, but not because I wanted to.” Yara clasped her hands together, uncharacteristically nervous. “I mean, I was never a proper lady, growing up on my dad’s fishing boat and preferring pants and hanging out with Theon and his friends. So, girls always found me odd. You would have probably made fun of me.” Sansa bit her bottom lip nervously and looked down, knowing Yara was probably right. 

“So, when I started high school shit was ready to hit the fan. I was boyish, messy, and drew the wrong kind of attention.” Yara continued. “I fell in love with this girl who I thought was my best friend. Such is the tragic trope. But she would go back to her other friends after we hung out and make fun of me.”

“That’s awful, Yara.”

“But I loved her, as much as a closeted fourteen-year-old could. And when the cracks started to show and she realized my feelings, she led me on, wrote me love letters, and when I wrote her one back, she and her awful friends posted it online and outed me to our entire grade.” Yara’s eyes watered slightly, her usual cool demeanour entirely gone. Sansa crossed the room and sat on Yara’s bed, pulling her friend’s hand into her own.

“I’m so sorry.” Sansa whispered and Yara glanced at her as if pulled from her own memories suddenly.

“It was awful, but it forced me to be strong in myself.” Yara sat up and leaned her head on Sansa’s shoulder. “You don’t have to talk to me about whatever it is you’re going through if you’re not ready. But I may be able to help. You shouldn’t have to figure yourself out on your own. I did, and it was terrible.” Sansa pulled Yara into a side hug, absent mindedly tracing patterns on her shoulder. 

“You’re a great friend, Yara.” Sansa whispered.

“A straight girl has never told me that.” Yara chuckled.

“Stop that!” Sansa pushed Yara off her shoulder while laughing. “You ruined a good moment.”

“That’s what I do.” Yara wiped her eyes. “Damn, San. You got me to go deep. I don’t tell many people that story.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Sansa smiled softly.

“Of course, San.” Yara smiled back. “I’m here if there’s ever anything you want to get off your chest.”

“I know, Yara. When I’m ready, I will.” Sansa pulled her roommate into a hug before standing up form her bed. Yara smiled and nodded.

“Whenever, Sansa.”

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed.” Sansa said as she pulled out her toiletries bag and escaped to the communal bathroom across the hall.

When she entered, Sansa’s heart shipped upon seeing Margaery standing at the sink in her pyjamas. Margaery smiled at her through the mirror.

“Hi darling.” Margaery said, her voice muffled slightly by her toothbrush. Sansa blushed both at the compliment and the realization that she would be at the sink next to her. 

“Hey Margaery.” Sansa whispered as she opened her toiletry bag on the counter next to Margaery’s. She quickly pulled out her toothbrush, hoping to escape back to her room as soon as possible.

“How was the rest of dinner?” Margaery asked as both girls stood in front her the mirror. Sansa, unable to answer as her mouth was filled with toothpaste, mumbled awkwardly. Margaery laughed when she realized her mistake. “Never mind. By the way, my grandmother says hi.” 

Sansa spat the toothpaste as delicately as she could, washing her face as she was already leaning over the sink. 

“You told your grandmother about me?” Sansa blushed once again.

“Yeah, well, I told her about everyone of course. Yara, Tyene, Nym.” Margaery said, a little quicker than usual. “But you are my favourite.” Sansa giggled at this, looking down as she gathered all her toiletries. 

“That’s sweet, Margaery.” Sansa stammered, she looked up at Margaery who was braiding her hair into pigtails. Sansa sighed despite herself as she watched the girl’s fingers move through the strands. 

“Everything okay?” Margaery said as she finished her braids and shifted to look at Sansa inquisitively, Sansa blinked back to the moment and looked away sheepishly.

“Oh yes. Sorry.” Her face became impossibly red. 

“It’s all good, I feel you. It’s getting late. I’m off to bed! Sleep well, Sansa.” Margaery picked up her bag and smiled at Sansa as she crossed the room. Sansa watched her leave, the braid bouncing over her shoulder as he went.

Finally left alone in the bathroom, Sansa’s heart was beating a mile a minute, and her brain felt tight in her skull. Turning to face herself in the mirror, Sansa met her own eyes in the reflection, knowing exactly what all these feelings tormenting her insides might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays !! Thanks for reading :)


	7. A Small Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small content warning for use of a homophobic slur here, nothing major! but here's a headsup nonetheless

The weeks of October passed by in what felt like the blink of an eye. Suddenly, Sansa was in the common room discussing costumes and parties with the girls from her dorm. 

“We should do a group costume!” Margaery said excitingly. She was the ringleader of this meeting for extravagant Halloween plans. Yara, Tyene, and Nymeria seemed content to put minimal effort into costumes, but Margaery was not having it. Sansa, frankly, just listened as her friend rattled off potential ideas, not really absorbing any of the words, rather she was distracted by the shimmer of Margaery’s highlight in the sunlight peeking through the blinds. 

“Are you guys discussing costumes?” Daenerys said as she walked into the common room. 

Yara sighed as the silver haired girl inserted herself into their circle, Missandei following quietly behind. Since frosh, there had been an increasing divide between the girls on her floor, and Sansa couldn’t help but notice it seemed to be between the straight girls and the gay group, leaving her feeling awkwardly in the middle. Yara had been particularly forward with her annoyance for Daenerys. 

“I’m so excited for Halloween!” Daenerys continued on, not waiting for a response from any of the seated girls. “Me and Drogo are going as a Khal and Khaleesi! Isn’t that so clever?” Sansa exchanged a look with Yara, not knowing if they were going to open that cultural can of worms with Daenerys, who seemed so keen. 

“What are you going as?” Dany sat back on the couch. “More importantly, what party are you going to?”

“We were just discussing that.” Margaery smiled politely. “I think –”

“Oh, you must come to Drogo’s party! It’s gonna be the biggest on campus, I can get you in!” Daenerys interrupts Margaery, whose smile faltered slightly. 

“Maybe, Dany. The King’s Landing College drag troupe is also having a party.” Margaery continued glancing over to Sansa and Yara. 

“Yeah, I think that might be more my speed.” Yara said. Daenerys huffed at that.

“That’ll be over by like 11, it’s just a show! You have to come, all of you!” Dany kept going.

“It could be fun.” Nymeria shrugged. “Always fun to beat a bunch of frat bros at beer pong.” Sansa looked over at Margaery, who seemed off in contemplation.

“They have awful beer though.” Yara countered.

“You’re just mad because you lost to the frat bros last time.” Tyene laughed and playfully shoved at Yara, who rolled her eyes. 

“Yara, we should have the full college experience, including a trashy frat Halloween.” Sansa nudged her roommate supportively. 

“We can be like anthropologists observing the hetero alpha male in it’s natural habitat.” Nymeria interjected.

“Drogo’s frat is not trashy!” Daenerys interjected. “I think you guys would have fun if you got off your high horse!” She crossed her arms indignantly. 

“We should be discussing our costumes, then we can bicker about where we are going!” Margaery said, interrupting Daenerys. “Sansa, you’ve been quiet. Any costume ideas?” The group turned to look at her, and Sansa felt her cheeks turn red at the attention. Scrambling for anything, she blurts the first idea to come to mind. 

“We could dress up as the signs of old Westerosi families? We just covered it in my intro course, so it’s fresh in my mind.” Sansa added sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

“That’s so cute! And historical, very you Sansa!” Margaery winked at her from the other couch. 

“Cute for you two! Starks a direwolf and Tyrell is a rose. I’m a goddamned kraken.” Yara laughed. “How will I do that?”

“Be an honorary sand snake with me and Nym!” Tyene said. “Sorry, Sansa. We’re tweaking your idea slightly. A warrior is more interesting than any family sigil in Dorne.”

“That’s okay! That’s even better!” Sansa smiled. 

“Now that you’ve all got a costume, can I confirm you’ll be at Drogo’s? He said they need to know more girls will show up.” Dany said.

“Is that why you’ve invited us all? So Drogo can get his frat’s weird quota met?” Nymeria asked, “If that’s the case maybe you should seek out a straighter crowd.”

“No, Nym. I invited you guys because you’re fun at parties.” Dany scoffed. “And believe it or not, I like you guys.”

“You’re alright too, I guess.” Margaery laughed, lightening the mood in the room. That was short lived, however, as Joffrey and his entourage walked in. 

“Ladies! The boys and I want to watch the game, do you mind?” He said, standing smugly behind the couch Sansa sat on. She sat up tensely as she felt his fingers brush slightly against her shoulder. 

“Yes. We mind, can’t you see we’re using the couches?” Yara said in her short, cold tone that Sansa knew meant business. 

“And we were going to watch Volantis’ Next Top Model.” Dany added, “it’s on in five minutes.” Joffrey’s hand grazed Sansa’s back as he moved to stand in front of the TV. She adjusted uncomfortably in her seat and looked over to Margaery who was looking back at her with concern. 

“I don’t think you understand.” Joffrey crossed his arms over his chest. His minions spread out so they surrounded the girls. “I want the TV.”

“Damn that sucks, Joffrey. But clearly, we have dibs, and we’re watching Volantis’ Next Top Model.” Yara said smugly as she passed the remote to Dany who looked at her in surprise.

“You?” Joffrey scoffed. “You’re watching Volantis’ Next Top Model?”

“Why so surprised?” Margaery interjected. “It’s a great show.” 

“I think you’re lying, just trying to prevent me from getting what I want.” Joffrey retorted. 

“Someone should, because Daddy clearly didn’t.” Yara snapped back, holding Joffrey’s eyes in a challenge. Sansa looked over at the boy who seemed ready to burst.

“Fuck you, Yara. Come on boys, we have better things to do than argue with dykes.” He practically spat as he left the room, his minions following in quick succession.

“I’m so sorry, Yara.” Daenerys said, turning to face her. “That was so cruel of him!”

“She’s right, he’s an asshole.” Sansa added, looking sympathetically at her roommate. Yara merely shrugged.

“I’ve heard worse from worse.” She said, running a hand nonchalantly through her hair. “Come on, let’s watch that model show.”

“You were serious?” Dany said, a bright smile crossing her face. 

“Yeah, come on Dany, let’s see what all the fuss is about.”

Dany turned on the TV and switched to the right channel. Sansa settled in next to Yara as the intro music blasted out of the television. She stole a glance over to where Margaery was sitting, finding that the brunette was already looking back at her.


	8. Roses & Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting last weekend! I try to update this fic weekly, but found myself in a post-holiday funk/writer's block.  
> i'm hoping to get two chapters up this week to make up for it, thanks for following along with Sansa's gay awakening :)

Looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, Sansa resigned herself to the fact that her costume was as good as it was going to get. Margaery had helped her pick out fluffy wolf ears and a tail, and the rest of her costume was put together of various grey articles of clothing belonging to her and her friends. Tyene had lent her a pair of high-waisted leggings and Dany procured a grey velvet crop top that showed just slightly more cleavage than Sansa would be comfortable with on an average day. She stood up straight, contemplating how to do her makeup as “wolf-like” as possible. 

“Sansa! We know you’re beautiful, now stop staring at yourself and help us put Yara’s costume together.” Tyene interrupted her thoughts and she scoffed in response. 

“It’s not my fault you guys left your costumes to the absolute last minute.” Sansa turned to where Yara, Tyene, and Num stood amongst a pile of beige and brown clothing. It was seemingly everything the three of them collectively owned in the colours of the Sand Snakes. “I still need to do my makeup.” She turned back to contemplate her reflection when her phone went off from her desk. Running to pick it up, she sees a message from Margaery.

_**Margaery:** Found a great wolf makeup tutorial! Come to my room and I’ll do it for you! _

Sansa smiled down at her phone and quickly typed out a response.

_**Sansa:** Perfect! Be there in two. _

“What are you smiling about?” Tyene asked skeptically. “Also, which shirt?” She held up two beige tops, one was a simple tank, and the other was a wrap top that looked more like medical bandage than a shirt. 

“Margaery said she could do my makeup, so I’m heading over there now. Go with the wrap one, Tyene. It looks more like a costume.” Sansa said on her way out of the door, not waiting to her the response from her disorganized friends. 

She quickly walked down the hall to Margaery’s door, and knocked quietly. Margaery opened the door, her face decorated with pink and red flower petals, which also fell delicately down through her loose brown curls. Her makeup was already done, shades of pink complimenting those of the flowers. Sansa was taken aback by her friend, her usual scent of rose now brought to life by her costume.

“Hey Sansa” Margaery said after a few moments of her stunned silence. “Everything good?” Sansa blinked a couple times and gathered herself.

“Yes! Your costume is amazing, you’ve outdone yourself.” Sansa said as she stepped into Margaery’s room. A number of eyeshadows, blushes, and other makeup products were spread across her bed, the only outlier in her room’s usual neatness. 

“Sansa you’re too sweet, thank you. Now, let’s get you to your maximum direwolf potential. How are the sand snakes doing?” She said as she gestured to Sansa to sit on her bed. Margaery sat directly opposite her and began to pull out one of the eyeshadow palettes. 

“Oh, they’re scrambling at the last minute of course.” Sansa laughed, but the laughter caught in her throat as she looked up to see Margaery intently staring at her eyes. She shifted a little in her spot and looked down again.

“Of course they are, I told Yara days ago to sort herself out. But did she listen?” Margaery shook her head as she got to work on Sansa’s eyeshadow. “Your eyes are so very blue, Sansa. This grey eyeshadow should really make them pop.” She said smiling, “Now close them! Let an artiste work!” 

Sansa giggled and did as she was told. She felt how close Margaery was as her hand brushed ever so slightly against her nose, and her face hovered just centimetres away as she worked. Sansa actively tried to slow her heart rate, which was now increasingly rapid with every minute Margaery was so close. 

“You know, I think tonight will be lots of fun. Dany promised good music, actually good beer, and with you, me, and Yara at the helm of this group, it’ll be an unstoppable party!” Margaery said as she worked, filling the increasingly tense silence. Or was it only tense for Sansa? The only thing she could really focus on was how Margaery cupped one side of her face to make sure her own hand stayed steady when applying eyeliner to her eyes. 

“It will be fun! Drogo isn’t even that bad a guy –” Sansa began, but Margaery quickly moved her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

“Shh, you have to stay absolutely still, or I will mess up!” She giggled, but Sansa’s heart might as well have stopped altogether as she felt an unexpected jolt of _something_ from Margaery’s hand over her lips. “Doing makeup on someone else is harder than I thought.” She added, moving her hand back to where it was, safely on Sansa’s cheek. 

Still with her eyes closed, Sansa began trying to collect herself again. Her mind reeling, remembering her conversations with Yara, she had only just begun to truly reckon with what her growing feelings for Margaery might mean. They way she was always distracting Sansa, lingering in her thoughts. Now being in such close proximity, it was intoxicating. Sansa could only hope she was keeping a cool exterior as Margaery painted her face, and that it was only her insides that felt like they were doing somersaults.

“Okay, done! Open your eyes!” Margaery finally announced, bouncing slightly on the bed in excitement, causing Sansa to fall slightly forward, bringing them even closer than before. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with the beautiful, rosy face of her friend. “I was right! Your eyes are stunning! I am an artiste!” Margaery exclaimed. 

Sansa smiled and before she could stop herself, she closed the gap between her and her friend. Finding Margaery’s lips with her own and lingering for just a moment before pulling away. It lasted only a second before Sansa’s rational brain caught up and began screaming. What had she done? She opened her mouth in shock, mirrored by Margaery’s expression who stayed exactly where she was, as if frozen to the bed.

“Margaery, I –” Sansa stammered. She looked for words to say, but none came. Her brain was now only filled with alarm bells and police sirens, and not a single useful thought. 

“Oh.” Margaery said simply, still looking at Sansa with shock in her eyes. “Well, you’re welcome Sansa. Further proof that I’m a true makeup artist! What a thank you.” 

She recollected herself faster than Sansa and stood up from the bed. Sansa stood up too, and finally get a look at herself in the mirror that hung from Margaery’s closet. Margaery was an artist, her blue eyes shown in ways they never usually did, and Margaery even managed to do whiskers and a nose in a way that looked artistic and not campy. 

“It looks amazing, Margaery.” Sansa said nervously, “but, I – I’m sorry, I wasn’t –” She stammered, trying to figure out what exactly she was thinking.

“Don’t worry about it, darling.” Margaery reached for her hand and squeezed supportively. “It’s nothing, nothing happened.”

“No! Margaery I –”

Just then, they heard a knock from the door and Yara let herself in. Her costume was an odd assemblage of beige clothing and a toy knife tucked into her belt. Tyene was right behind her in a similar outfit. Sansa looked from the newcomers to Margaery, who simply smiled back at her. All awkwardness of the moment before dissipated with the arrival of their friends. 

“Margaery, you have truly outdone all of us with this costume.” Yara said, sitting on her bed as she did so and pulling out a bottle of tequila. 

“Thank you, Yara. It was only a matter of planning a costume before the day of. Something you did not do, and now look at you!” She laughed, taking the bottle from Yara. “Shots, everyone?” She lifted the bottle up in the air as Tyene and Nym cheered. Sansa smiled at them, trying to shake what happened with Margaery moments before and get into the party mood with her friends. 

“Cheers to a great Halloween!” Margaery said, “And great friends to share it with!” She said, meeting Sansa’s eyes with her usual smirk, albeit her eyes betrayed a certain sadness that Sansa could not read.


	9. The Party

Sansa approached the door of the frat tentatively behind Margaery, Tyene, and Nym who were chatting excitingly. Yara walked next to her, looking even more apprehensive than Sansa.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Sansa whispered. She tugged at the waistband of her leggings nervously, Yara caught the nervous adjustment and raised her eyebrows. 

“You talking to me or yourself?” Yara whispered back as the group stopped in front of the door. Sansa laughed and shook her head in response. Thankfully, Yara didn’t press her further, Dany emerged from the other side of the door, smiling brightly in her Khaleesi costume. 

“Oh, I am so glad you all are here! Come on, let’s get some beer.” Dany led the group through the main entrance, passed gatherings of costumed people. 

Sansa reflexively grabbed onto Yara as to not get separated from the group as people pushed through the crowded hallways. Dany stopped in front of a keg that was set up in a corner of the foyer. Underneath the frat grime, Sansa was sure a very lovely mansion was there somewhere. But the floor under her feet was sticky and the walls looked much in need of new paint. As the group got jostled by the crowds, Sansa soon found herself right next to Margaery, who glanced at her and just as quickly looked away. 

“Here you go, Sansa.” Margaery said as she handed a cup to her. Sansa blushed and looked down. She was about to respond when she got knocked forward by people pushing passed trying to get to the keg. Margaery caught her before she fell entirely to the floor. 

“It’s so crowded in here.” Sansa stammered as she recollected herself next to Margaery. Yara and Nym were soon next to them again, also visibly flustered by the sheer number of people around. “It wasn’t this bad during frosh was it?” She asked, and the rest of the girls shrugged.

“Let’s find somewhere with more space to breathe, like the beer pong table!” Nym said, leading the group through the crowd into another room. 

Sansa wasn’t following Nym’s logic, as the beer pong table was likely just as crowded as the main foyer, but she also did not want to separate from her friends. She linked arms with Margaery as they navigated the new room, her stomach once again in nervous knots. All around them, colourful costumes danced and blurred together as Sansa pressed herself against the wall next to the beer pong table. Margaery stood next to her, a new nervousness masking some of her usual charm. 

“You okay, Marge?” Sansa said, having to lean in close to be heard over the blasting music. Margaery took a slow sip of her beer as she looked around the room. Yara and the others were getting a game of beer pong organized. Drogo had appeared, and with one arm around Dany and the other with a small ball in hand, he seemed ready to take on the entirety of the Sand Snakes. 

“For someone who complained about this party all week, Yara seems to be really enjoying herself.” Margaery laughed. 

“That’s the way she is.” Sansa looked across the room where her roommate was enthusiastically playing the game. Tyene had wrapped herself around Yara, and looked to be whispering something in her ear as Yara lined up her next shot. 

Sansa and Margaery stood against the wall, gently moving to the music, and drinking. Gradually a buzz came over Sansa that took over her nerves that had taken root back in the dorm. Feeling giggly, she leaned her head onto her friend’s shoulder.

“You okay, Margaery?” Sansa said. “Not in the party mood?” Margaery stood up from against the wall and turned to look at Sansa. 

“It’s just a little more crowded than I expected. Want to go outside?” Margaery brought one hand up to her face to brush a strand behind her ear, ensuring that her flower petals were still in place. Sansa nodded as her eyes followed Margaery’s movements. 

The two girls navigated through the labyrinth of hallways and people until they reached the back door and exited out into the small alleyway that separated the frat from its neighbouring building. Margaery went to sit on the edge of the sidewalk and Sansa joined her.

“Sansa.” Margaery said, barely above a whisper. Her left hand moved tentatively to brush along Sansa’s right leg. “Nevermind.” She said, pulling her arm back into her own lap.   
“Is everything okay?” Sansa whispered once again. Her eyes searching for Margaery’s, who once again seemed determine not to meet her gaze.

“Those shots we did in the dorm aren’t agreeing with me,” She said unconvincingly. 

“Is that the only thing from the dorm not agreeing with you?” Sansa said, a little resentment bubbling under the surface. Margaery finally turned to look at her once again. 

“Sansa, no!” Margaery pulled Sansa’s hand in between her own. “I just, I don’t want to be something you’re experimenting with.”

“That’s not what’s happening.” Sansa snapped back. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Margaery. Every time you come into a room I have to stop myself from staring.” 

“But that stupid boy in the Vale, and you keep saying you’re straight. You do all that then kiss me? I’ve been down this road before.” Margaery interrupted. “I just, I don’t know what to do.”

“Kiss me again, Margaery.” Sansa whispered. “We can think later.”

“You’re on of the best friends I’ve made at this school, Sansa. And neither of us know who we really are, or what we want. I’ve kissed now and thought later with a friend before and it ruined everything!” Margaery said, pain radiating through her voice, making Sansa’s heart ache for her friend. 

“You said you wanted to find a boy here. That you were sure you would, and he’d be better than Harry.” Margaery continued. “So, I’m only a distraction. Only confusion.”

“That’s not true, Margaery. How many guys have we met this year, at these parties? No one has even pulled my attention. All I think about is you!” Sansa said, trying to find her words through the fog of beer and tequila. “And it is confusing, but that doesn’t mean it’s not real! Or that I don’t feel anything for you! What – What do you feel?”

“I don’t want to be confusing you. You should get to be normal.” Margaery whispered, almost so quietly that Sansa couldn’t hear. 

“Margaery.” Sansa said, her voice breaking as she reached out gently for her friend’s hand. “What does that even mean?”

“I – I kinda want you to kiss me again, Sansa. I, I do, not kinda. But…” Margaery took a deep breath in. “I’m frightened of what comes after.” She pulled both of Sansa’s hands into her own and held them tightly. 

“What are you frightened of, Margaery? I want to kiss you too.” Sansa squeezed her friend’s hand and leaned in closer, Margaery lifted her head and smiled sadly. 

“You know how I joked about making out with friends in high school, that was a half story.” She sighed, “I had this one friend, and we were so close. She was my best friend for years, ever since she moved to Highgarden in middle school. And she was at the sleepover I mentioned. When we practiced kissing for the boys? And after kissing her, I started to – you know – realize things.” Margaery rolled her eyes dramatically and sat up as she continued her story. 

“Like, I definitely liked this girl, and wanted to be kissing her. And then I felt gross, like I had tricked her or something, by saying we should practice kissing, even though I didn’t realize I had any feelings for her until I kissed her. I was stuck in this trap my own brain made!” Margaery exclaimed, looking out into the alley as she spoke. “Anyways, I kept it all inside. Laughed off the sleepover like it was this crazy thing we did while drunk, kept going like nothing was wrong and I wanted to scream. Because now I was aware that I had a crush on my friend, and I was so aware of anything I did around her that might betray that.”

“Eventually, at another party, I drank a whole bunch and accidentally told her everything. She was drunk too, so she just kissed me again. I was so excited because I thought that meant she felt the same way! It wasn’t until the next day when she sobered up and got so angry with me. She called me all sorts of names and confirmed all the worst fears I had about telling her how I felt.” Margaery continued, finally meeting Sansa’s eyes. “After that, she wouldn’t talk to me unless we were in a group, and it was always so cold.”

“And you think I would react the same way?” Sansa said breathlessly. “Margaery, I would never. I mean what I say. I like you!”

“I believe you Sansa, but what if it changes? What if people say things?” 

“Who? Yara? Tyene and Nym?” Sansa teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Margaery, if we both want to kiss each other. We should just do it.” Margaery nodded nervously, shaking her hair as she settled herself, the flower petals of her costume moving through the breeze as she did so. Gods, she is so absurdly beautiful, Sansa thought to herself. Margaery turned to face her and pulled Sansa’s hands into her own. Her eyes were filled with doubt and a quiet determination. 

“Promise me that you’ll feel the same way tomorrow. Promise, Sansa.” Margaery said, almost desperately. 

“I promise, Margaery.” Sansa whispered, holding Margaery’s gaze. The party happening behind the wall they sat against feeling a thousand miles away now, happening in a different time. 

Margaery nodded again and leaned in to kiss Sansa. Her soft lips opened slightly for her as Sansa lifted her hands up to cup the sides of Margaery’s face as the girls fell into each other. Sansa felt Margaery smile against her as they took a moment to just hold each other there, feeling each other’s excitement. Sansa leaned in to meet the other girl’s lips with her own once again, with slightly more force this time. Margaery hummed as she did, and her hands lifted up from her lap to pull at Sansa’s hips. They separated slightly, trying to catch their breath. Sansa sat up and looked down the alleyway, bringing her hand up to her lip. Margaery giggled and stood up, pulling Sansa up with her. 

“I think I ruined your makeup, Sansa.” Margaery said as she once again cupped Sansa’s cheek so delicately.

“That’s okay, I was over this party anyways.” Sansa giggled, enjoying the feeling of Margaery’s warm hand, which was likely smudging her drawn-on whiskers further. Margaery laughed as well, her laughed filled the alleyway as she leaned in to kiss Sansa again.


	10. The Next Morning

Sansa sat in the dining hall the morning after the Halloween party, nursing a slight hangover. She had made her own way to breakfast, bot wanting to have to talk to any of her friends before she collected her own nerves over the previous night. Margaery had kissed her! The memory still brought a wave of excitement, only slightly dampened by nerves that the next morning brought. 

There was still so much for Sansa and Margaery to talk about, even for Sansa to figure out about herself, but for now Sansa was happy with herself for acting on her feelings. Taking a sip of her coffee, she tries to expel all thoughts of Harry, what her family might think, and only focus on the excitement that bubbled when she thought of seeing her friend again. After they had kissed in the alley behind the frat home, they walked through the streets of King’s Landing back to the dorm, giggly and hand-in-hand/ Sansa had felt so free, she found herself smiling at the memory now.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Yara said, setting her tray on the table across from Sansa. 

“Oh, nothing. Hey Yara.”

“Hey. Where’d you and Marge disappear off to last night?” Yara said, eyeing Sansa skeptically.

“Oh, the party was way too crowded, and the tequila and beer mix was making Margaery a little queasy so we came back early.” Sansa said, keeping her gaze down on her cup of coffee. 

“Uh huh.” Yara said unconvinced but she didn’t press further.

“Where were you this morning?” Sansa asked back. She had woken up to the room to herself, Yara’s bed seemingly not slept in. 

“Tyene’s.”

“Where was Nym?”

“Still at the frat. She met a boy there, surprisingly.” Yara shrugged. Sansa looked up at that. 

“A boy? I thought –"

“Nym’s bi, Sansa. You know, you can like both.” Yara said teasingly.

“I know that!” Sansa retorted. “How are you and Tyene doing?”

“We’re great, not taking things too seriously. It’s great. Now, are you going to tell me where you and Margaery went last night and why you’re so smiley?” Yara said, and then took a long sip of her coffee. 

“Yara!” Sansa avoided her friend’s gaze as her cheeks reddened. She wanted to tell her friend everything, but was also nervous too, or was worried that it should be something both she and Margaery did together.

“Sansa.” Yara said back. “I know when you’re hiding something from me. You’re terrible at hiding it.”

“We kissed.” Sansa said, before she could overthink it. “Once in the dorm before the party, and again at the frat.” She looked up at Yara, who’s eyes were shining in excitement. 

“Yeah? Sansa, that’s awesome!” Yara smiled. “Tell me everything!”

“I – I don’t want to. Not until Margaery’s okay with talking about it.” Sansa whispered.

“Ok, I respect that.” Yara lifted her arms up beside her head, in joking surrender. “But tell me this much at least, are you happy?”

Sansa smiled and nodded shyly, looking back down at her breakfast, moving lukewarm hash browns around on her plate. “Yeah Yara, I’m really happy.”

“Well then, I’m happy for you.” Yara said, “What does this mean for your boy in the Vale?”

“I’m trying not to think of the practicalities right now!” Sansa exclaimed. “Just let me ride this high. But, I will have to break up with him. I should have a while ago. He was just a nice safety net, an excuse, you know?” She continued with a heavy sigh. Yara nodded sympathetically along. 

“Easy to not think about attraction when you’re not attracted to the person you’re with.” Yara said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah.” Sansa said, “Listen, Yara, I want to thank you. You know, for being so cool about all this.”

“Of course, Sansa. I’m glad you found me helpful and not annoying.”

“Oh, you’ve been plenty annoying too. But I was thinking, what if I got stuck in a room with someone like Dany, or just like the straightest floor with Missandei. I would have just kept lying to myself, for who knows how long.” Sansa said, keeping Yara’s gaze. “So, not to be too cheesy, but I’m glad I found you, and Tyene and Nym.”

“And Margaery.”

“Of course.” Sansa Laughed.

“Gay people have a way of finding each other, so it was inevitable we all end up together.” Yara said and Sansa nodded. She would have to get used to thinking of herself as gay, but she knew it to be true. Her feelings for Margaery, her discomfort with Harry and the idea of men in general, it took kissing Margaery to really put it all in perspective. But there it was, and Sansa could no longer ignore it.

“I’m going to find Margaery.” Sansa said suddenly. Standing from her half-finished meal and picking up her tray.

“Okay! Give her my best.” Yara said, smiling knowingly. 

Sansa rolled her eyes back at her before leaving the dining hall. She walked briskly across the street back to the dorm, not registering any faces or voices that passed. She was running on the same adrenaline from the night before until she reached Margaery’s door. When she knocked, nerves piled up in her stomach threatening to overtake the adrenaline. 

Margaery opened the door, still in her pyjamas and the loose curls from the night before slightly dishevelled from sleep. Her slightly groggy expression lightened once she saw Sansa. “HI darling.” She said, brushing one hand through her perfect hair.

“Hi Margaery. Sorry, did I wake you?” Sansa said nervously. Margaery smiled and shook her head. 

“Not at all.” Margaery reached to grab Sansa’s hand and pull her into the room. “I was just having a lazy morning. Couldn’t get out of bed.” She sat back on her bed, still holding onto Sansa’s hand. “Want to join me?”

“In bed?” Sansa stammered. Margaery nodded, her eyes impossibly large and inviting. “Yeah, okay.”

Margaery’s signature smirk turned wider into a full smile as she pulled Sansa onto the bed. As it was a small dorm twin bed was a tight fit, but Sansa didn’t care and let herself be pulled into Margaery’s arms. She rested her head on Margaery’s shoulder as the other girl stroked her hair absent-mindedly. 

“That’s feel nice, Margaery.” Sansa whispered as she leaned in closer to her. Margaery hummed in response and moved the hand in Sansa’s hair to gently rest on her shoulder, gently nudging her closer. Sansa lifted her face slightly to meet Margaery’s eyes. Both girls looked at each other nervously, seeing if the other would make the move first.

Sansa was hyperaware of every point of her body that was touching Margaery’s. The hand on her shoulder, the other had made its way to rest tentatively on her stomach, their legs rested close enough to brush up against each other. Sansa took a deep breath and made the move to connect their bodies at one more point. Their lips met and Sansa pulled Margaery’s in closer, her hands gripping at the girl’s hips. Margaery sighed into the touch and rolled them over so that she was straddling Sansa. 

“Oh.” Sansa whispered, taking in the sight of Margaery towering over her. Sansa let her hands wander from Margaery’s hips down to her thighs.

“Yeah, oh.” Margaery giggled and leaned in for another kiss. Sansa met her movements enthusiastically.

Margaery shifted her weight to pull Sansa on top instead. Sansa tentatively straddled her, the two girls barely coming up for air as their tongues explored each other. Almost instinctually Sansa’s hips ground down on Margaery, which caused her to let out a quiet moan. It was a sound Sansa wanted to hear Margaery make again and again.  
Her reeling thoughts came shrieking to a halt as she felt Margaery’s hands wander up her waist, slowly inching their way to Sansa’s chest. She pulled away slightly, but it was enough that Margaery immediately stopped all her movements and her eyes snapped open. 

“You okay?” Margaery whispered. “Sorry, did I go too far?” Her eyes were so full of worry that Sansa almost forgot what got her so tense. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Sansa whispered.

“Maybe we’re moving too fast. We did just admit to having feelings yesterday.” Margaery joked, her lightness immediately calming Sansa.

“Yeah, can we cuddle and watch TV?” Sansa said, becoming aware she was still straddling Margaery. She sheepishly swung one leg over so that she was lying on the inside of the bed. Quickly, she gave Margaery a kiss on her temple, causing her to giggle.

“Sounds like a perfect plan! Want to watch Storm of Swords? It’s a new history documentary –”

“Yes! Perfect!” Sansa said as Margaery stood up and grabbed her laptop. The two girls sunk into each other, cuddling, and watching the latest research on the War of the Seven Kings of centuries earlier.


End file.
